


Versteckte Talente

by Rillion



Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character playing guitar, Gen, Guitars, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Music, No beta we die like winchesters, Post-Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Season/Series 09
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Eine weitere kleine, unbedeutende Stadt. Ein weiterer Roadtrip. Wieder einmal im Auto schlafen und mit einem steifen Genick aufwachen. Wieder einmal, Streitigkeiten. Sam war in schlechter Stimmung. Alles, dass in letzter Zeit passiert war, hatte ihn ausgelaugt.Doch er wurde von etwas aufgeheitert, dass er nie zu sehen geglaubt hätte.Es sah so aus als ob Sam, obwohl sein gesamtes Leben aus einem einzigen Strang verrückter Dinge bestand, doch noch überrascht werden konnte.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135523





	Versteckte Talente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undiscovered Talents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765279) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



> Das Teen Rating ist wegen... ein paar als Kraftausdruck geltende Wörter. Nichts grafisches.

Es war ein kalter Herbsttag im Westen von North Dakota. Die Stars war klein. So klein, dass Sam sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich überhaupt Stadt nennen durfte. Die Bar-slash-das Diner, in dem sie etwas essen wollten –anscheinend war die Stadt sogar zu klein um diese zwei Dinge separat zu halten– war dementsprechend ziemlich leer. Ein paar Einheimische saßen an kleinen Tischen. Sam vermutete, dass sie in 20 Jahren nicht ein Mal den Platz gewechselt hatten. Die Leute waren alt. Die Männer, allesamt wie Holzfäller wirkend, die vor Jahren hätten in Rente gehen sollen, aber fälschlicherweise dachten sie wären noch fit genug; und die Frauen, die zwei die dort waren, versuchten das Image einer Soccer Mom aufrechtzuerhalten, obwohl sie bereits Großmütter waren.

Der einzige Typ unter 50 war der Barkeeper. Andererseits, wer würde gerne in dieser langsamen, einstudierten Umgebung bleiben? Sicher nicht junge Leute. Die wenigen Stunden in denen er und Dean bereits in dieser Stadt verweilten, waren genug für Sam um ihre Stimmung wahrzunehmen. Etwas neues passierte hier nicht. 

„Willst du das noch essen?“ Dean unterbrach Sams grübeln indem er auf den Teller unter seiner Nase zeigte. Der Ältere hatte einen Burger gegessen und hatte gerade das letzte Stück in seine Fressluke gestopft. 

„Ne“, antwortete Sam die Frage trocken. Er schob seinen Teller mit dem halbgegessenen Steak mit Sauce –welches er hauptsächlich bestellt hatte, weil es das einzige Gericht mit Salat war–rüber zu Dean, dessen Augen sich mit Appetit tellergroß weiteten. Das Steak verschlingend, Dean sprach:  
„So 'ne Verschwendung Sammy. Es’s gut, warum nicht aufessen? Du weißt schon, dass da draußen Kinder verhungern.“  
„Hab‘ keinen Hunger.“

Sam schaute nichtmal in die Richtung seines Bruders. Irgendwie fühlte er sich genervt und ausgelaugt. Er beschuldigte die langweilige Stimmung des Städtchens, oder den Fakt, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht so gut schlief und der bloße Gedanke wieder einmal im Impala schlafen zu müssen seiner Genickmuskulatur Schmerzen bereitete.

„Hey, alles okay?“, fragte Dean nachdem er ein Stück Steak geschluckt hatte.  
„Nein. Nur müde, glaub ich“, äußerte Sam, nicht einmal lügend, da er selbst den Grund für seine schlechte Laune nur vermuten konnte.  
Dean nickte langsam, nicht wissend, was er antworten sollte.

„Ich geh‘ aufs Klo“, schnaufte Sam dann, verließ den Tisch und bewegte sich auf die schmale Tür am anderen Ende der Bar zu. Er überquerte den Raum, vorbei an dem zentralen Bartresen, neben dem eine kleine Anhöhe platziert war. Vielleicht war sie ursprünglich als Bühne für Live Musik gedacht gewesen, da eine einsame Gitarre und ein Stuhl darauf ihren Platz hatten, aber der Platz reichte gerade mal für eine Person.

Als er die einzige Toilette erreichte, drückte Sam die Tür auf und schloss sie hinter sich zu. Der eigentlich Grund, warum er sich zum pinkeln abgemeldet hatte ist, dass er 10 Minuten für sich selbst brauchte, zur Beruhigung. Wieder fragte er sich, warum er so angespannt war. Sam wusch sein Gesicht, nutzte die Zeit und das Gefühl erfrischenden Wasser um über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken, bis er entschied, es sei genug. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet, dass er ohnehin spät dran war. Dean wunderte sich wahrscheinlich wo er blieb.

Er trocknete sein Gesicht ein letztes Mal. Sam bemerkte schwache Musik aus Richtung der Bar. Vielleicht hatte der Wirt Lautsprecher, die er nicht bemerkt hatte, oder da spielte tatsächlich jemand live in dieser namenlosen Stadt, in dieser namenlosen Bar. Sam legte seufzend den Riegel der Tür um und öffnete sie. Die Musik wurde lauter. Es klang nichtmal so schlimm. Die Gitarre –höchstwahrscheinlich die, die auf der Bühne gestanden hatte– war ein bisschen verstimmt. Sam wollte nicht behaupten, dass er Musikexperte sei –dies gebührte Dean– aber er konnte feststellen, wenn sich ein Instrument falsch anhörte.

Der Musiker spielte das Intro zu Sweet Home Alabama. Sam war erleichtert, dass es ein akzeptabler Song war. Andernfalls hätte er sich den ganzen Abend Deans Beschwerden anhören müssen. Obwohl es zu dem gleichen Ende führen würde, wenn die Person den Song verpatzt.

In der Hoffnung, ein Blick auf den Musiker würde ihm ein besseres Bild verschaffen, schaute Sam auf. Die Person, die seine Augen erblickten, hätte er jedoch in seinen verrücktesten Träumen nicht erwartet.

Da, auf dieser kleinen Möchtegern-Bühne, saß sein Bruder Dean, die Saiten einer Gitarre zupfend, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit alleinig dem Instrument und seinen Fingern geltend. Sam erschrak so sehr, dass er sich in den naheliegenden Stuhl setzen musste. Seit wann konnte Dean die verdammte Gitarre spielen. Und es ist nichtmal so scheußlich. Natürlich brauchte er manchmal länger für einen Griff, oder spielte einen falschen und er Rhythmus ließ zu wünschen übrig. Jedoch hat Sam nicht gedacht, dass das musikalische Talent seines Bruders über trommelnde Finger auf dem Lenkrad des Impalas hinausging.

Ein paar der anderen Gäste erhoben ihre Köpfe ebenfalls minimal. Vielleicht war es eine Weile her, seit jemand diese Bühne benutzt hatte. Es wäre nicht überraschend. Aber Sam hatte keine Zeit, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sein Kopf war voll mit dem Fakt, dass Dean Gitarre spielte. Sam, der dachte, dass er seinen Bruder bis ins Mark kannte, hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, so eine große charakterliche Entdeckung bei dem Älteren zu machen. Er war verblüfft.

Um die bereits außergewöhnliche Situation nock zu versüßen, begann Dean die Gesangstimmen zu summen. Nicht laut und wahrscheinlich zu dünn um von den älteren Herrschaften gehört zu werden, aber Sam hörte es umso lauter. Es war nicht das sonstige Grölen, dass Dean an den Tag legt, wenn er im Auto zu den Kassetten mitsang. Das Grölen, dass Sam in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass Dean ums verrecken nicht singen kann.  
Dieses Summen war weich, als wäre er in ein Gespräch mit der Gitarre verwickelt, voll und ganz in die Melodie verflochten. Vielleicht bemerkte er nichtmal, dass er summte. Es wäre nicht überraschend, da Sam ziemlich sicher war, dass Dean nichts wahrnahm, was nicht die Gitarre war. Viel zu fokussiert folgten seine Augen jeder Bewegung seiner Finger. Konzentriert, nicht zu viel zu vergeigen. Dean sah... glücklich aus. Wahrhaft glücklich. Sam hatte dieses Gefühl lange nicht von Dean empfangen, nicht in dieser Authentizität. Ein Blick auf ihre Leben verriet weshalb. Oder der Fakt, dass ihre Beziehung in Moment eher angespannt war. Hier, in diesem Moment jedoch, schien Dean alles um sich herum auszublenden. Genau wie Sam, als er dem Älteren beim Spielen zuschaute.

Er schluckte. Das war eine saugroße Entdeckung. Er konnte es nicht ganz fassen. Aber, wie stark die Verwirrung auch sein mag, unwissentlich, lächelte er. Seine schlechte Laune verflüchtigte sich wie Staub im Wind, als er seinen Bruder Gitarre spielen sah. In dieser namenlosen Bar, in dieser namenlosen Stadt. Und plötzlich ist er froh, dass sie hergekommen waren.

„Wow“, lachte Sam leise in sich hinein und lehnte sich zurück in die Lehne seines Stuhls, um seinem großen Bruder beim spielen des Instrumentes zuzusehen.

Sam war nicht leicht zu überraschen. Sein ganzes Leben baute sich auf das Unbekannte, Mysterien und Unentdeckte auf. Es gab weniges, dass ihn kalt erwischt. Eber er hatte nie gedacht, dass Dean eines dieser Dinge sein könnte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Dean eines Tages dazu in der Lage sein würde, ihn so sehr zu überraschen, wie in diesem Moment. Oder jemals wieder. Wenn Sam so darüber nachdachte, dachte er nicht, dass irgendetwas je diesem Moment gleichen könnte. Und es war bei weitem angenehmer, als die meisten Überraschungen, die er erlebte. Diese ist glücklich. Sam wollte sich in Zukunft daran zurückerinnern. Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und schoss schnell ein Foto des Schauspiels auf der Bühne. Dean würde ihn hassen, aber er musste einfach daran festhalten.

Sam sah sich das Foto an. Es war gut, fing den Moment genau richtig ein. Er musste sagen, er war ein bisschen stolz. 

Langsam, mit Vorsicht, ließ er sein Telefon zurück in seine Jacke gleiten. Dean wurde leiser. Anscheinend hatte er den Song in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Die Augen des Älteren verweilten noch etwas länger auf dem Instrument. Dann schoss sein Blick nach oben und er packte die Gitarre mit einer ungewöhnlichen Tollpatschigkeit zurück auf ihren Platz. Er fiel fast von der Bühne, als er sich stolpernd durch den Kabelsalat wand, sehr zu Sams Vergnügen.

„Hey Sammy.“ Dean schaute ihn verlegen an, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er auf Sam zu gestapft kam. „Du warst so lange weg, ich dachte schon das Klomonster ist doch real.“

„Alter“, sagte Sam, das Kommentar seines Bruders ignorierend, „Verdammt, seit wann kannst du Gitarre spielen?“  
Dean antwortete mit einem intelligenten „Ähm.“ Er musste wohl über die richtige Erklärung nachdenken.

„Erinnerst du dich an Sonny und das Heim, vor kurzem?“, startete Dean. Sam schüttelte ironisch seinen Kopf.  
„Klar, wie könnte ich das vergessen?“  
„Naja. Die Frau in dem Diner mit der ich gesprochen habe, äh Robin, sie hat mir Unterricht gegeben während ich da war.“ Dean leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Seine Hand wanderte wieder zu seinem Hinterkopf.  
„Danach hab‘ ich ein bisschen geübt. Aber nur so, dass Dad es nicht bemerkte.“  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. Wann hatte Dean dann geübt?“

„Wie hab ich das nie bemerkt?“  
„Weil ich weg war, wenn ich‘s getan habe, Idiot. Oder denkst du, dass ich 'ne Gitarre vor Dad in einem Motel oder im Impala verstecken konnte? Nein, ich war in Bars und so.“

Dean sah ihn voller Unverständnis an. Sam hob verteidigend seine Hände. Was Dean sagte leuchtete ein. Und doch, dachte Sam, vielleicht wäre Dad stolz gewesen. Unter der harten Maske. Unter anderem Umständen.  
Er sagte es nicht laut. Stattdessen fragte Sam: „Warum hast du nicht weitergemacht, nachdem Dad verschwunden ist?“  
„Hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt“, erwiderte Dean, „Aber, sei ehrlich Sam. Wo hätte ich das Ding verstaut? Das, und das ich nicht das Geld hatte eine zu pflegen. Sie wäre hin, innerhalb von 'nem Jahr.“

Sein Bruder ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Tisch, wo er seine Jacke von dem Stuhl nahm und ein paar Dollar auf die Platte haute.  
„Außerdem hab ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Noten und so. Ich weiß die Griffe, aber das war’s. Ich weiß nichtmal wie man das Ding stimmt“, debattierte Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sam hatte seine Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und wartete auf seinen Bruder.

„Heute war das erste mal seit Jahren, dass ich so‘n Ding angefasst habe. Das einzige, woran ich mich erinnere ist gerade mal einen vereinfachten Durchlauf von Sweet Home Alabama.“  
Damit bewegte sich Dean zur Tür. Auf seinem Gesicht prangte ein kleines falsches Grinsen. Sam wusste, dass es ihm wichtiger war, als Dean ihn wissen lassen wollte. Der Moment auf der Bühne bedeutete seinem Großen Bruder etwas. Die Gitarre bedeutete ihm etwas. Vielleicht hatte sie als Ventil fungiert, wo Sam als Teenager das lernen gehabt hatte. Musik hatte Dean immer viel bedeutet. Es war dumm von Sam anzunehmen, dass Dean nicht mindestens einmal selbst versucht hatte Musik zu machen, wenn er die Chance hätte. 

„Willst du‘s nochmal versuchen? Spielen?“, fragte Sam, als er Dean zum Impala nachrannte.  
„Mit was? 'Ner Ukulele?“, lachte Dean. Dann fügte er hinzu:  
„Das war etwas einmaliges. Lass es gut sein, Sam.“  
Irgendwie fiel es Sam schwer das zu glauben. Er hatte das Spektakel da drin miterlebt. Eine solche Veränderung der Atmosphäre hatte er schon lange nicht mehr miterlebt. Es war mehr als nur eine Ausnahme aus Jux und Tollerei gewesen. Diese Nacht hat Sam etwas gezeigt, dass er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Etwas gutes, etwas reines, eine Rarität in seinem Leben; und er würde sicherstellen, dass sie verblieb.

  


Zu Deans nächstem Geburtstag schenkte Sam ihm eine Gitarre und ein Stimmgerät. Er war sicher, dass er Dean seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hatte. Auch wenn sein Bruder es so subtil wie möglich zu halten versuchte.

Nun hallte hin und wieder, wenn Sam lange aufblieb, früh aufstand, auch wenn sie stritten –es geschah oft in dieser Zeit– eine feine Melodie durch die Gänge des Bunkers. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie schaffte es immer wieder ihn aufzuheitern.

**Author's Note:**

> Für jeden, der die Guitarist Dean Headcanons genau so liebt wie ich. Hier ist meine Version :)


End file.
